


Afinity to Felines

by Renee6



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee6/pseuds/Renee6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lim Changkyun never experienced bonds with others his age, or anyone at all really.<br/>He didn't expect moving to a new country and school would change that.<br/>After all, being a hybrid meant he wasn't really human, so why treat him like one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Changkyun tried really hard to blend in, however being a new student in the middle of the school year made that a pretty difficult feat.

He’d had this problem at his previous school as well, what with being a hybrid and furthermore foreigner. A hybrid wasn’t completely unusual, his last humanities class mentioned something about every 2 out of 5 people in the Republic of South Korea were hybrids.

However his last school in Boston was not the ideal thriving location for hybrids. Though America had many diversities, hybrids were centered mostly in the European and Asian continents, thus placing him as an immediate outcast upon arrival. Adding in trying to learn a new language, it made it extremely difficult for him to get along with his peers. Not that anyone ever put any effort into knowing him anyways.

He was determined to keep his status on the down low as long as humanly possible. That meant having his tail wrapped under his clothing and his ears hidden under a hat or hoodie. He was nervous since he knew this meant he would need to disobey the new schools dress code already. As per normal, hats and hoodies were not allowed in class. He just hoped it wouldn’t cause too much trouble.

After receiving his class schedule from the main office, he trudged towards the direction the secretary said his homeroom would be. Glancing around at each door he passed, he tried to memorize the layout as best as he could.

Once he found the room he needed he saw it was pretty packed, people were walking around and chit chatting with their friends.

He noticed the teacher at the front so he slowly walked in, head down, trying to not bring too much attention to himself. Internally he knew it was a useless endeavor. As soon as they introduced him there would be no way to hide. 

“Oh, you must be the new student, Lim Changkyun right?” The teacher was a petite women with a nice smile. He internally quivered at the thought of possibly causing her any trouble. He was never good at disobeying orders from elders, but there was NO way in hell he was taking off his hat. 

“Yes that’s me,” he said quietly, bowing formally. 

“Perfect, right on time! I’m Ms. Kim, your home room teacher. Let’s get you situated now,” she exclaimed just as the bell rang. Standing up she lightly grabbed his arm moving them towards the center front of the class room. The sounds of his remaining class mates finding their seats echoed in the room. All eyes already on him.

“Alright class, we have a new student today as you can see,” she announced to the room.

He tried not to shiver or fidget at the intense stares he was getting. 

“Please introduce yourself to the class,” Ms. Kim said before taking a step back.

“Hello, I’m Lim Changkyun, “ he stated and was met with silence for a few long seconds.

“Umm ok, anything else you’d like to share?” the teacher chuckled slightly, trying to gently compel him into opening up a bit more.

He just shook his head faintly, while looking at the feet of the first row of people.

“Ok, that’s alright, why don’t you take a seat beside the window in the back. Oh and no hats allowed, please remove it and place it on your bag hook until after class,” she said before turning towards the board, ready to write out the day’s work.

He made his way to the empty seat avoiding all eye contact, glad to be in the back where he couldn’t be easily stared at. The only problem was that he knew he would have to wear his glasses if he’d like to see. Unfortunately he’d yet to be able to handle contacts and he refused to make his parents spend extra money on a new pair when he already had one (regardless of how hideous they were).

He placed his backpack on the desk’s hook. Sitting down he pulled out his book and supplies, prepared to start taking notes. He waited with bated breath for the moment when the teacher would look at him again.

Ms. Kim turned around ready to speak only to have her eyes land on her new student. She frowned slightly but continued on. She knew how hard it was to be a new student within a school year, and it was obvious how nervous he was, if not completely shy. She’d talk to him after class to see why he didn’t heed what she told him to do, rather than questioning him in the middle of the class. Rules needed to be followed, but everyone enforced them in their own way.

As minutes passed, Changkyun began to slowly relax. Everyone seemed to be looking ahead like they should, and though he noticed the teacher’s frown, for whatever reason she didn’t call him out on it. 

Home room changed to Mathematics’, with Ms. Kim conveniently being the mathematics teacher. The rest of the lesson went by quickly with his cap still resting firmly on his head.

He made a mental note to speak with the teacher to ask for a review of what they’d gone over during the beginning of the year, just to make sure he didn’t end up falling behind. So far it looked like they were a bit farther along than he was, but Ms. Kim was exceedingly easy to understand, and it was apparent that her students liked her, since they were all well behaved. 

Class was finished up with a layout on that night’s homework just as the bell rang. The sounds of papers rustling and chairs scraping on the floor, was soon drowned out by the chattering of his fellow students.

After gathering his belongings he headed towards the front, only to stop when he heard his name being called.

“Changkyun, Can you please explain to me why you insisted on keeping your hat on during class?” Ms. Kim questioned.

At least she just looked curious rather than angry.

He quickly bowed in apology.

“I don’t mean to disobey the school rules, it’s just…” 

“It’s ok, you can talk to me if something is bothering you. I can’t help you if I don’t understand what’s going on,” she said kindly.

“It’s just that… I-I’m a hybrid,” he whispered out the last part, head downcast. 

“Oh,” she honestly looked surprised. “I remember seeing that in your profile, but Changkyun, you know that being a hybrid is nothing to be ashamed of right?”

“I know that, it’s just…In Boston…” he trailed off, not sure how to finish his sentence without looking like he wanted pity.

“I see, well I’ll allow you an exception in my class until you feel comfortable enough to remove it on your own. I’ll speak with your other teachers as well, but understand that it’ll be up to them if they will allow you to continue wearing your hat during their class,” Ms. Kim smiled at him gently. 

She knew how segregated hybrids still were in America, especially how difficult it was within high schools. Though the fight for equality for hybrids had been fought and won years ago, there still remains issues with classism in the western countries that weren’t exposed to hybrids as much. To be honest there was still problems within their own country, though they were happening less frequently.

If Changkyun needed time to adjust to the fact that they are more accepting of hybrids here, then she’d try her best to give it to him.

It wouldn’t take long for him to see the difference within the school walls.

 

*****

 

The day had gone shockingly well. 

Ms. Kim clearly had the same effect on her fellow co-workers, as she did her students. Not one of the other teacher’s even mentioned anything about his choice of apparel. 

He went up to his locker and put away all the items he didn’t need for homework that night. His mood had greatly improved since he woken up that morning (though no one would really be able to tell with his poker face on). However it didn’t change the fact that he was eager to get home. 

He tugged out the last few items, and closed his locker up, turning on his heel while stuffing his backpack.

The next instant he was on the floor, blinking vacantly in front of him. He’d bumped into something so suddenly that his brain didn’t process what had happened until he heard a worried inquiry from above.

“Minhyuk, are you ok? You never look where you’re going.” A handsome looking brunette was hovering over a thinner looking platinum blond, shaking his head, but offering his hand out to help him out anyways.

“I’m fine Hoseok," the blond replied, then turned to Changkyun " Are you ok though? Sorry for kinda crashing into you!” the blond, Minhyuk exclaimed, offering his hand down to him.

Changkyun stared at the other boy, to be more accurate he was staring at the ears resting atop his head. Endearing fluffy white canine ears.

“I think I broke him…” he heard, before flinching as he finally noticed a hand waving right in front of his face.

Shaking his head he scrambled up, bowing deeply a few times.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going as well." 

"Ah so cute! Can I touch?" Minhyuk asked, reaching out and stroking the feline ears on Changkyun's head.

He jerked back hands going up to feel his head, realizing during the incident his precious hat had fallen off.

He frantically looked around for it, spotting it a few steps away, dashing for it and placing it firmly back on.

"Yah, Your not supposed to touch people until after they give permission," Hoseok chided his over excitable friend.

"Ah, sorry again, your ears are just so soft looking," the blond said, looking slightly sheepish.

"It's ok" He mumbled, nodding is head down a bit, before edging around them towards the exit.

"Oh wait, your new right? I haven't seen you around before. I'm Lee Minhyuk, and this guy here is Shin Hoseok," Minhyuk said with a friendly smile.

"I'm Changkyun, I just moved here a few days ago..." He wasn't quite sure how to act around them. He couldn't remember the last time someone wanted to know anything about him, let alone his name. He'd met so few hybrids before that he didn't know if there was supposed to be some sort of etiquette when introducing each other. 

Do you say what your a mix of as way of introduction? 

Do you pretend you don't see their features? 

These weren't things they really taught over in the states, and already everything about this current encounter went against his previous experience with people and hybrids.

Hoseok was obviously not a hybrid, where as Minhyuk was, and yet they seemed to be comfortable around one another, as if they were good compadres.

The other students in the hall also didn't seem too bother with them as well. So much so that every once in a while someone would walk by and even call out to them to have a good night, or that they'd see them tomorrow.

He'd honestly spent most of the day with his head down or looking straight ahead at the board in class. Now that he'd taken the chance to look around a little it was shocking to note how many different pairs of ears and even some tails that could be seen. They were still way out numbered by humanoids, but he'd never seen so many hybrids in the same place at once before.

"Nice to meet you Changkyunie, tomorrow come eat lunch with us ok. I'll introduce you to a couple other people too," Minhyuk said beaming before waving and walking away.

He just stared unsure of what to respond with.

"Sorry about him, you don't have to feel forced to come join us, but if you'd like to the offer still stands. We usually sit against the far wall near the windows. I'm sure it's hard coming to a new school in the middle of the year, but I promise the other guys are nice, and a lot less likely to steam roll you like Minhyukie," that said, Hoseok gave a bright smile before waving as well and turning to catch up with his friend.

It took him a few long seconds of internalizing before he too turned and went on his way.

He spent the rest of his walk home debating on if he should take them up on their offer, or if he'd eat in his classroom again. It would be nice to meet new people, especially other hybrids that he could feel at home around, but there was still a slight feeling of unease. 

What if they were playing around with him?

Maybe they were tricking him into coming over only to laugh at the stupid hybrid trying to fit in?

It wouldn't be the first time he'd unwittingly fallen for tasteless jokes like that. There was a chance it wouldn't be his last time either...

Changkyun walked into his house, closed the door and sagged against it with a heavy sigh.

'Guess I'll see tomorrow if they're really as nice as they seem....'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck guys, sorry for the long wait. I decided I needed to finish up my first story and then get this one done so I don't become one of those authors with a shit ton of WIPs and no completed stories. I've actually finished this one, Whoo! I have to finish editing chapter 3 but then I have my second ever fic completed. I am proud of myself regardless on how crappy my writing is right now. I at least know I will get better with time and practice :)

“Kyunie,” came the gentle tone of his mother, followed by a soft knock on his bedroom door.

“It’s time to get up for school. Hurry and get up before breakfast gets cold.” 

He contemplated burrowing further into his pillows with a groan. Then he wouldn’t have to go to school and take the chance of making a fool out of himself…again. With a deep sigh he threw his blankets down towards the foot of his bed, laying there for just one more moment, before promptly rolling off the side onto the floor. 

He landed on his hands and knees, reached under his bed, then began ruffling around until he felt the straps to his gym bag. Pulling it out and open, he made sure he had all his equipment, humming in approval to himself once he saw everything in place. 

He figured if the day went as bad as he expected it to go, then he might practice a bit afterwards. After all, what better way is there to blow off steam then to run around kicking a ball for hours on end? 

After zipping his bag back up, he stood and went about his usual routine, getting ready for another long day. Once done he sprinted downstairs, changed and eager to eat before having to leave. 

“Did you even brush your hair, look how messy it is,” Mrs.Lim tutted, smoothing down his brown locks making sure to stroke at his fuzzy ears for a bit. She knew it always made him feel at ease when she did, even if he tried desperately to hide that fact. His father and her may never know what sensation it gave him, as they themselves were not hybrids, but she gave birth to him and they raised him, so there was no way he would be able to hide anything from her. She was his mother after all. 

She’d always been able to read him like a book, growing increasingly worried as he’d continued to withdraw into himself during their time overseas. They’d jumped at the chance to move back to their homeland when his father had been asked to transfer to the South Korean branch. The only regret she held was that they couldn’t afford to move earlier than they did and taken their precious son away from such a damaging environment. 

“Mom, it’s ok, I’ll just be wearing a hat over it anyways,” Changkyun complained, lightly shooing her hand away. 

With a light chuckle she ruffled his hair back into a feathery mess. “Well I suppose it wouldn’t hurt if I did this then?” 

He ducked under her hand, getting past her and into the kitchen, throwing over his shoulder, “Didn’t you hear? This is the new style!” 

He took his seat across from his father. His mom walked in behind him and swatted jokily on the back of his head on her way by before she took her seat beside her husband. 

Changkyun rubbed at the spot and gave her an impish grin before digging into his breakfast zealously. 

His father, unfazed by the usual mother/son interaction merely sipped his coffee, placing his newspaper down on the table. 

“If you’re done in 5 minutes, I can drive you to school if you’d like,” he commented casually, knowing his son would want nothing more than to not have to walk or take the bus to school each morning. 

Both parents chuckled as he hastily shoveled the remainder of his food into his mouth, and downed the rest of his milk. 

“Sweet, Thanks! I’ll be right back then,” he said before stampeding upstairs. 

 

Not even 3 minutes later he was at the front door lacing up his shoes, school knapsack and gym bag beside him. 

Mr. Lim walked over after pausing to kiss his wife goodbye for the day, and went outside to start the car. 

“Bye Mom!” 

“Bye sweetie, have a good day at school okay!” she called back just as the door finished closing. She thought of mentioning his current missing accessory but thought that maybe it was time he took a chance with the people here. She silently hoped she wouldn’t regret her decision to stay quiet. 

 

*****

 

It wasn’t until after he’d arrived at school and waved his father off that Changkyun noticed one key issue with his current attire. 

Feeling the breeze against his hair, his ears twitched reflexively as his palms began to sweat. He hadn’t even completed two days at his new school, and he’d already forgotten his only way of hiding his identity. He couldn’t help thinking about a spy that had just had his cover blown, imagining that he probably felt pretty similar to them right about now. At least being early meant that the area was pretty much deserted and no one was there to see his external turmoil. 

He stood there stiffly by the entrance to the school, wracking his brain on what to do, when he remembered noticing his zip up sweater in his gym bag. Hopefully it was clean, or at least doesn’t smell. 

Quickly pulling the sweater out, he discreetly took a whiff, relieved to find it still smelt like his usual body spray. Thank goodness he was the type of person who was crazy about personal hygiene. He’d always been an outcast for being a hybrid, he wasn’t intent on making it worse by being a smelly one. 

With the sweater now on, and the hood pulled up, he shuffled forward towards the front door. Reaching out to open it he was surprised when his hand didn’t come into contact with the cold metal of the door handle, but instead grasped another warm hand. He held on for a minute longer than necessary, wondering why it was there, before swiftly pulling away, only then just realizing that the other hand had to belong to another person. 

“Umm, sorry about that, I was going to wait for you to go in first but you were just kind of standing there for a bit…not moving…” a male voice said. 

He glanced up to see an admittedly attractive guy, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Embarrassed he stepped back to make room for him to pass by. 

“Sorry,” Changkyun mumbled to the floor, hoping the stranger hadn’t been there long enough to see him before he’d donned his sweater. 

He didn’t see the smile thrown at him, his eyes still glued to the floor. 

“No worries, looks like we’re both a little out of place today,” the other male stepped forward opening the school door. Instead of walking through it though, he held it open gesturing for Changkyun to go first. 

He quickly entered, nodding his head as a simple thanks. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, are you new here?” he heard from behind him, ruining his plan for a quick escape to his locker. 

He turned back around slightly to answer “This is my second day.” 

“Ah ok, that makes sense. I didn’t recognize you and I’m pretty good at remembering faces,” the other boy smiles and introduces himself, “I’m Kihyun by the way, a third year.” 

“Lim Changkyun, first year,” he mumbles, looking up at the other briefly before locking his eyes on the floor again. He couldn't help but fiddle with the straps to his bag.

The elder boy tried to suppress his chuckles. 

“Sorry, it’s just I believe you met Minhyuk and Hoseok just yesterday?” Kihyun asked, and received a confused nod in reply. “We’re all close friends and Minhyuk wouldn’t stop babbling about the new friend he made last night. At least he was right though.” 

“Right about what?” Changkyun asked before he could stop himself. 

“You are a pretty cute kitty,” the elder said with a cheesy wink, before walking past. Giving his shoulder a brief squeeze before calling out behind him in a sing songy voice “ ~ See you at lunch! ~ ” 

Changkyun couldn’t move, his brain working on all cylinders trying to process what he’d just heard. Honestly he wasn’t sure what shocked him more. The fact that the elder had more than likely seen his ears, or that he’d just called him cute regardless. 

Either way he didn’t know how the hell he was going to face him at lunch. Hopefully by then the bright flush on his cheeks would be tamed. 

 

*****

 

You could say that the first few classes of the day were long and boring, but truthfully Changkyun wouldn’t have known any better since he spent the whole time in a bit of a haze. 

The sentence ‘pretty cute kitty’ popping up in his head over and over again. 

How he’d managed to get from class to class was a miracle in itself, seeing as he was still unfamiliar with the school layout and walking on auto pilot. 

Now however, with the bell finally going off to signal lunch, the only thought swimming around his head was ‘Oh shit, what do I do?’ 

The previous night he’d made the decision to take a chance and see how it’d go by joining the other boys for lunch. Now however, since meeting Kihyun, he wasn’t too sure about it. 

Not only had the flush on his cheeks not died down since that morning, but whenever he so much as thought about their first encounter, they flared up even hotter and (he assumed) even redder. 

Once the other students had finished filling out of the room, he stood up, slowly packing away his books, took a deep breath and then headed for the cafeteria. 

He’d have to go either way, or starve. Knowing his wavering resolve he’d decided not to pack himself anything for lunch that day, he figured it would be the only reason he would have not to back out on seeing Minhyuk and his other friends. 

As he neared the doors, he could hear the rambunctious sounds of the student body chattering away and couldn’t help but feel uneasy. 

He pushed the doors opened and noticed the queue for the food and walked over to stand in line. As he waited his turn he glanced around, taking in the rows and rows of cafeteria tables, filled to the brim with friends, and was worried for a second that once he got his food, he’d have nowhere to go with it. 

Remembering Hoseok's words from the other day, he looked over towards the window. Trying to find the blond through the crowd. 

He spotted him easily enough, what with the wild gestures he made as he spoke to the others at the table. He studied the others sitting with him, trying to gauge their personality from afar, no matter how silly it may seem. 

He noticed Hoseok eating what looked like ramen like his life depended on it. A guy who was as boisterous as Minhyuk wearing a baseball cap, another brunette dozing off on the table. A rather muscular looking man with dark hair, and last but not least Kihyun, laughing away. 

A sudden sense of panic flooded through him. All noise but the ringing of his ears dimmed. How could he ever think he could become apart of that? A group of friends that actually enjoyed each other's presence. 

As he turned to walk away, possibly hide and eat in an empty classroom, a hand shot out and gripped his arm. 

Unable to contain his flinch at the sudden contact, he glanced over his shoulder and was met with the blinding grin of Minhyuk. 

“Hey, sorry to scare you but you didn't seem to hear me calling your name!” Minhyuk started, already dragging Changkyun towards his table. 

“S-sorry,” he mumbled back, resisting the urge to tear his arm away. 

Obliviously Minhyuk just grinned brighter and threw has arm around his waist while he continued to steer him to where his friends were watching and waiting (excluding sleeping brunette) 

“No worries, it’s pretty noisy in here, I'm not surprised you couldn't hear me” 

“Really, I’m surprised the whole country couldn't hear you," the one wearing a baseball cap said, earning himself a headlock and noogie from said blond.

"Respect your elders Jooheonie," Minhyuk said jokingly.

"Changkyun, you can sit beside me," Hoseok offered, when he noticed he'd yet to sit down. 

He awkwardly set his tray down (when did he even get the food on his tray he wondered vaguely) beside the other boys ramen cup and glanced to his right, taken back to see the muscular man he saw earlier was actually sporting a pair of bear ears.

Minhyuk released 'Jooheonie', stood up straight, cleared his throat and announced, "Everyone, this is Changkyun, he is new to this school and is now new to our humble group of friends, be nice to him," and then he promptly sat down and continued eating.

Blinking Changkyun looked around him at the others, unsure if he should introduce himself further then that, since Minhyuk's introduction was a bit lacking.

Hoseok just sighed and shook his head, "Please don't be dissuaded by his abrupt way of talking, that's just the was Minhyuk is, he means well really." 

He proceeded to give a proper introduction to everyone around the table, "To you're right is Hyunwoo, to his right is Kihyun. The one still sleeping is Hyungwon, and the disrespectful one here is Jooheon."

Beside him Hyunwoo gave a small smile. "Nice to meet you," he rumbled lowly his eyes scrunched up and his round ears slowly twitching. 

Changkyun nodded shyly, impressed with this mans large stature. There was no way someone was gonna get away with teasing someone as big and muscular as Hyunwoo. 

"Yo, what's up man. You a first year too right?" Jooheon asked, dimples on display.

Again he shyly nodded in response.

"Cool, what classes you got after lunch? I wasn't here yesterday so maybe we have one together."

"Um, history, science, then linguistics," he replied, taking a small bite of the sandwich he'd picked out (or was handed, who even knew).

"History with Mr. Park and science with Mr. Choi?" Jooheon asked looking even more excited.

He gave another nod in response, though his lack of speaking didn't seem to bother Jooheon in the least.

"Awesome, we got both together then, I'll walk to class with you after lunch then," and with that the red head went back to his lunch, asking the blond beside him a question about the weekend.

Internally Changkyun was happy, this would be the first time he'd ever walk to a class with someone. It wasn't really a big deal so he felt a bit foolish for getting so excited for something so small, but was grateful for Jooheon's offer regardless.

"Hey, I'm glad you decided to join us and not let Minhyuk scare you away," Changkyun heard a familiar voice. Despite his best efforts, his previous flush came back full force. 'pretty cute kitty' running though his head again.

He fiddled with his sweater sleeves and couldn't get himself to meet Kihyun's eyes.

"Not fair, why does everyone act like I'm gonna scare him away or something," Minhyuk grumbled and pouted. Hoseok chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"That's because we all know how excitable you are, and not everyone can handle it," Hyungwon muttered, stretching his arms and yawning. His eyes caught onto Changkyun and a lazy smile crossed his lips. "Oh, is this the new cute student Minhyuk and Kihyun were talking about?"

And now Changkyun's ears were burning. The only one to have ever called him cute before was his mother, and she was obviously biased. Now he'd heard it twice in one day and wasn't sure what to do with himself.

"Yep! This is Changkyun," Minhyuk replied before turning to Kihyun. "When did you meet him?"

"Met him this morning before school started."

"Wow, Changkyunnie, if you don't want to be snatched right up, you better be careful around Kihyun. He usually doesn't think anyone but himself is good looking," Minhyuk said jokingly.

Changkyun nearly chocked and spluttered around his drink, chances were his face was about to melt off.

"Shut up Minhyuk, stop putting weird ideas into his head," Hoseok chastised, slapping the back of his head.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, just as Minhyuk started protesting against Hoseok's violence.

Quickly gathering his stuff he followed the others to put away his trash and tray. Jooheon threw an arm around his shoulder after and started to steer him out of the cafeteria. 

"See ya guys, try not to kill each other," Jooheon called out, noticing Kihyun with his hands wrapped around the blonds neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey imagine myself as his mother in this <3  
> Shameless plug -> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/biaswhatbias


	3. Chapter 3

The next two classes passed quickly, Changkyun having been allowed to sit beside Jooheon in both definitely made it all the better.  
   
Despite his earlier reservations, he found it very easy to get along with the red head. He seemed generally interested in Changkyun and would constantly ask him random questions like his favorite music or food; he was surprised to find that they both had a lot in common.   
   
He also didn't seem to have any reservations about being associated with a hybrid. It was obvious throughout lunch that he was close with both Minhyuk and Hyunwoo but Changkyun had thought that maybe they had some special circumstances, possibly childhood friends or something. So he was genuinely surprised when his acceptance was so easily extended to Changkyun as well.  
   
Jooheon, though not great at either subject, helped him find out what they'd already gone over and what Changkyun would need to catch up on. They'd already made plans for the weekend to meet up and go over each lesson.   
   
After the second class ended Jooheon insisted he'd walk him to his linguistics class, stating his own classroom was nearby anyways. As they walked Jooheon brought up the conversation from lunch.  
   
“You know, Minhyuk probably wasn't entirely wrong when he said Kihyun is maybe interested in you,” he said casually.  
   
“What? Of course he's not interested in me,” Changkyun could barely contain his scoff, not wanting to seem rude to someone who was actually taking the time to talk with him.  
   
“Well I’ve known him for a few years now and not once have I ever heard him say anything good about another person's appearance. Either way it's a big compliment coming from that guy,” Jooheon shrugged.

They'd just arrived at Changkyun's class, so he waved before taking off for his own classroom.  
   
As much as he wouldn't like to admit it, the rest of the day was spent just like the first half of the day. In a daze thinking about a certain older handsome brunette.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
With school finally over Changkyun was anxious to just leave and kick around the soccer ball for a little while. Mentally he already felt exhausted but his body thrummed with contained nerves; the past two days he'd been more social then he'd been for the last few years, and he needed some sort of outlet for the jitters he was feeling.  
   
When he finally got through the gaggle of students he stopped suddenly; seeing Kihyun casually leaning against a locker beside his really caught him off guard. He had no clue as to why the elder would be there, especially alone.  
   
Scrounging up his courage he walked over and started putting in his locker combo, silently nodding hello to the brunette.  
   
“I know you've heard this a lot today already, but I really am sorry about Minhyuk. He lacks a brain to mouth filter,” Kihyun apologized trying to look into the others eyes.  
   
“No worries, I know he was just joking and there's no real truth behind it,” Changkyun shrugged while closing his locker.  
   
“Oh, what makes you think there's no truth to it?” The elder asked with a raised eyebrow. “I'm pretty sure there's at least some truth behind it. You know the part where I think you're really cute and definitely interested.”  
   
And the flush starts again; Changkyun was only able to stand there and gap. he ducked his head down further and thought that now would be a good time to learn how to sink through floors.  
   
“You know, you should think about not hiding your face or ears so much. They really are just too cute. Wait never mind, hide away, I don't want other's to see how adorable you are and start competing for your attention,” Kihyun said while they started to walk towards the school exit.  
   
“I don't know where you got that idea from, I've never met anyone who wanted to pursue a hybrid,” Changkyun mumbled out, adjusting his bags on his back.  
   
“I’m not sure what kind of spiciest bullcrap people have been throwing at you from your past schools, but here people don't care. Look around a bit more with your eyes up and see for yourself that couples come in all kinds,” Kihyun stated and quickly added on with a cheesy grin, ”Besides you have met someone. Me.”   
   
And Changkyun thanked the heavens that at that moment the rest of the gang had spotted them; he had no idea how he would have responded otherwise.   
   
While Hyunwoo and Hoseok pried Kihyun's attention away from Changkyun; Minhyuk, Jooheon and Hyungwon sidled up beside him.  
   
“Oooh, Kihyun is making moves already. He really doesn't hold his punches huh,” Minhyuk chuckled, wrapping his arm around Changkyun’s shoulders. It astonished him how quickly they had accepted him into the fold, like he’d been friends with them for ages or something.  
   
“What really matters is if Kyunnie is gonna accept him or not,” Jooheon responded, Hyungwon nodding in agreement beside him.  
   
“So what's it gonna be Changkyun, if you're not gonna accept him then please let him down gently. He doesn't look like it but he has a fragile heart,” Hyungwon added in, clutching at his chest to fake a broken heart.  
   
Spluttering Changkyun quickly shook his head, “There's no way that's what he really wants,” he said, determined to not let whatever they say get to his head.  
   
“Ya ok, believe what you want,” Jooheon said while ruffling his head.  
   
With that said and done, everyone began parting ways.   
   
fervently Changkyun hoped that maybe they were all right.  
   
   
*****  
 

As Changkyun stepped into his house, he placed both bags down and tried not to collapse; his legs shook from exhaustion.   
   
He couldn't even remember how long he’d spent kicking the soccer ball around. At least a few hours.  
   
His mind had been swirling with thoughts of the older brunette; unable to cast aside the idea of what it would be like if the elder had actually decided to ask him out. What it would like to have that nice smile permanently aimed at him.  
   
“Changkyun, is that you?” his mother called from somewhere inside the house.  
   
“Ya ma, it's just me,” he replied while taking his shoes off.  
   
His mother came into view and sighed. “Oh honey, what's eating at your mind now?” She asked taking in his disheveled appearance. He only ever got like this when he had too many thoughts racing through his mind.  
   
“It's nothing, don't worry mom,” Changkyun said with a slight shrug.   
   
“Lim Changkyun, don't you lie to your mother,” she said sternly, hands on her hips.  
   
Changkyun apologized sheepishly and went in for a hug which she dodged.  
   
“I love you more then anything in this entire world honey, and we will talk about what's going on, but right now please go take a shower and then we can hug it out ok sweetie,” his mother said, jokingly plugging her nose.  
   
Laughing he ran up the stairs to do so.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
Cleaned and dressed in the warmest set of track pants and t-shirt he owned, Changkyun found himself back downstairs on the couch with his mom.   
   
His mother reached out and pulled his head into her lap, running her fingers through his damp hair and softly grazing over his ears. A happy rumble started deep within his chest. It’d been way too long since they’d last had quality time like this and he deeply missed it.  
   
“Alright, now tell me what's been eating at you,” she said, leaving no room for argument.  
   
“There's this guy at school wh-”   
   
“He better not be picking on you. Tell me who it is and I'll set the neighbourhood dog on him.” The best thing about his mom is she was 100% serious and Changkyun knew she really would find a way to release the dog onto anyone who’d dare give her ‘sweetheart' any trouble. Which is why prior to the move he usually didn't want to involve his parent's when he was having trouble at school.  
   
With a small chuckle Changkyun tried to placate his mother.  
   
“That’s not what I was gonna say. There's this guy at school who’s been..well,” and the intense blushing starts again. Embarrassed he curled his legs closer to his stomach and hid his face in his hands, mumbling the last part.  
   
“Honey I can't hear you. Stop hiding your cute face from your ma,” Mrs.Lim tutted, moving his hands away again.  
   
“I think, I think maybe he’s been flirting. I mean I don't really know but like maybe. Or maybe not, maybe he’s just being friendly and everyone is just misunderstanding, maybe I'm just misunderstanding and I should just stop acting all flustered and stupi-”  
   
“Don't you dare finish that sentence. Why would it be so weird if someone liked you. I'm not even being biased when I say your dad and I made one handsome man,” she said tugging playfully at a few strands of hair when he wrinkled his nose and pretended to gag.  
   
“Tell me more about what happened between you two. You might not be able to tell, but in my days I was quite the flirter. How else to do think I snagged your oblivious father,” They both giggled at that knowing how much of a space cadet his dad could be.  
   
And so Changkyun launched into a rather in depth recount of his day.  
   
   
*****  
 

It had been a few weeks since he’d spoken with his mother about Kihyun. It had gone over well, aside from when his father came home for dinner and his mother had gone on and on about someone having a crush on their baby boy.  
   
Now he was back at school, glad that Minhyuk had asked him to eat with them all those weeks prior.  
   
He gotten so close to everyone so fast that it didn't even occur to him that he’d changed so much. Gone was the nervous habits, the automatic tilt of his head and eyes to the ground. The quietness that hung around him. He started cracking jokes which caused his chest to tighten in happiness when it sent the elders into laughing hysterics. His smile that was rarely seen outside of his home became more of a permanent fixture compared to his past poker face.  
   
He still struggled at times; quietly worrying to himself that it was all a dream, that he’d wake up and would be back to the lonely life he led. But then Jooheon or Hyungwon would wrap around his back, or Minhyuk would rub their heads together. Hyunwoo or Hoseok would stand solidly by his side, and Kihyun would give him one of his special eye smiles, and Changkyun would just know it wasn't a dream. That even in his deepest desires he wouldn't have been able to replicate how honest and warm their friendship was.  
   
Kihyun especially had been the hardest to believe was real. He was always nearby, always had Changkyun’s favorite food for lunch that he'd conveniently made too much of. His favorite drink that had come out of that ‘broken’ vending machine that always seemed to spit out an extra drink for Kihyun (only Kihyun). Always knew when Changkyun needed someone to take over all the talking or when he just needed someone to listen. It seemed unreal the amount of attention and patience the elder boy held for him.  
   
Today even, a few minutes ago while eating their lunch, Kihyun had pulled out a book Changkyun had mentioned off hand the other day. He’d been interested in reading it but couldn’t for the life of him find it, and Kihyun had just handed it over casually saying he’d seen it on some window display while walking home and was pretty sure he’d heard him talking about it. No big deal, no need to repay him for it.

 It was getting harder and harder to hide his ever growing crush on the older boy. He no longer doubted that the other was being sincere about him. That when he said he was interested it was the truth.

That being said, Changkyun had no idea what to do about it. He’d never had anyone show this type of regard for him. He didn't know what to say or how to act to reciprocate those feelings. He hoped with time he’d learn and show a more bold side of himself to Kihyun. To one day be able to look the other in the eye and confidently say ‘I like you, we should date’. Well maybe not so direct but that's besides the point.  
   
As it was, Kihyun was currently pulling most of the weight in this ‘relationship’. Changkyun tried, he really did, and though the elder recognized his efforts and thought he was just the cutest, Changkyun couldn't help cringing internally every time he said or did anything considered as ‘flirting'.  
   
An excited yelp from his right caught his attention, derailing his train of thought.  
   
“Hey, we should go to the movies this weekend guys. There's three new movies coming out and we haven't gone out as a group for a while. We haven't even been out once with Kyunnie,” Minhyuk suggested, ever present grin bright as per usual.  
   
“That's not a bad idea for once. I'm in,” Jooheon said ducking away from a badly aimed punch to the arm from the blond.  
   
“As long as we don’t watch something boring again. I don't want to pay to sleep there when I can just sleep at home,” Hyungwon answered, biting into his sandwich.  
   
The other's quickly agreed as well and made plans to meet up that Saturday afternoon.  
   
The bell rang and they parted ways, Jooheon at his now customary spot beside Changkyun, arm around his shoulder.  
   
“So you gonna sit beside Kihyun?” Jooheon asked, dimples on display.  
   
Changkyun just rolled his eyes.  
   
“You gonna share popcorn and hold hands?” He continued teasing, giggles rising.  
   
“Quiet you, I’ve had enough of your teasing,” Changkyun berated him, almost sounding like his mother; slapping at the hand laying limply beside his face.  
   
Jooheon just chuckled before his face become resolute. “You do know none of us mind right? That we like you guys no matter what? Humanoid, Hybrid, straight, gay, neither, both. Whatever you guys choose we're all ok with it as long as you're happy.”

 They’d stopped walking half way through Jooheon speaking and Changkyun could feel a lump in his throat, threatening to choke out tears that he was blinking back.  
   
“I know. I really do,” he replied, clearing his throat.  
   
Jooheon nodded his head and they continued as they were. “So why haven't you guys started dating ye-Omph. Ouch no need to get so violent Kyunnie.”  
   
   
*****  
   
Standing outside the theatre Changkyun couldn't help fidgeting. He’d taken an extraordinarily large amount of time getting ready just to meet up with friends. Jooheon’s teasing words about a date running through his mind over and over. Regardless on if it would've been a date or a group of friends going out, this was his first time hanging out with everyone outside of school beside the occasional study session they sometimes held at someone's home. He was nervous and didn't want to seem like a drag.  
   
He’d worn his best looking black jeans and softest dark blue sweater. Being bold and not wearing a hat or hoodie, ears on full display, he self consciously tugged at them occasionally.  
   
He heard someone shout his name and felt someone collapse onto his back before he had a chance to turn and take a look.  
   
“Kyunnie you look so cuteee,” Minhyuk squealed, squishing his cheeks and scratching at his ears.  
   
Face flaming red, Changkyun protested and tried to squirm out of the elders hold.  
   
“Let the poor kid go,” Hoseok said, coming to the rescue. “Someone might get jealous,” he tacked on with a grin and wink.  
   
Traitor  
   
“Looks like everyone's here, let’s go inside and see what's playing,” Hyunwoo suggested.  
   
After arguing back and forth they’d finally settled on an action adventure movie. Well, more like when Minhyuk and Hoseok had finally decided to agree on the same thing.  
   
Changkyun had gotten momentarily distracted by the screen displaying previews for other upcoming movies that he hadn’t noticed the others lining up to grab their tickets. Once he’d snapped out of it he caught up with them and waited at the back of their group. Everyone had finished buying their tickets so Changkyun went to pull out his wallet for his when Hyungwon suddenly waved one in front of his face.  
   
“Oh, is that for me?” Changkyun questioned, unsure as to if it was for him or if the other had just randomly decided to fan him with a tiny slip of paper.  
   
“Yup,” he replied popping his p. He handed over the ticket as they moved aside.  
   
“Oh thanks, who grabbed it for me?”  
   
Hyungwon just lifted an elegant eyebrow and smirked. His silence saying more than any words could.  
   
Cue intense blushing and Hyungwon chuckling.  
   
   
*****  
 

He hadn't had the chance yet to thank Kihyun for the ticket and they’d already gotten food; Changkyun again mysteriously being handed a tub of popcorn and a drink before it was his turn at the till, and taken their seats. The other's had strategically arranged themselves so that Kihyun and himself would be sitting beside each other.  
   
As they settled down and the previews started Changkyun cleared his throat and leant over towards the older boy.  
   
“Thank you, you know for the ticket and stuff,” He whispered, proud at the lack of stammering but not at the slight crack in his voice at the of his sentence.  
   
Kihyun turned and gave him a warm smile, the one that he didn't usually use when talking to people outside of his little group. The one that made Changkyun’s heart melt a bit every time he brought it out.  
   
“No worries Kyunnie,” he replied, giving his hand a soft pat before they both turned back to the screen.  
   
Unfortunately for Changkyun he didn't recall anything of the movie once done. He’d barely even breathed let alone move; he didn't want to disturb the elder's hand that still rested on top of his throughout the entire show. All he could do was anxiously eat one piece of popcorn after another to keep his body occupied since it thrummed with excited nerves.  
   
After the movie had finished, and Kihyun had sadly taken his hand back, they filed out of the theatre. Standing outside Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Hoseok chatted animatedly about the scenes they liked the most, while Hyunwoo was talking to Kihyun and Hyungwon about how everyone was getting home. Ever the protective bear (no pun intended) Hyunwoo wanted to make sure that anyone walking home didn't go alone.  
   
All but Kihyun, Minhyuk and Changkyun lived nearby so they were all walking together. Minhyuk vaguely said something about staying at Jooheon's for the weekend before everyone parted ways, promising to meet up Monday morning at school.  
   
“I’ll walk you home, I don't think we live that far apart,” Kihyun said, hands inside his jacket pockets.  
   
Heart in his throat Changkyun could only nod in thanks.  
   
They'd walked in companionable silence for a little while, getting closer and closer to Changkyun’s home when Kihyun broken the stillness.  
   
“I'm glad you came out with us today, I hope you enjoyed yourself,” he commented, almost looking like he was gearing up towards something.  
   
“I did, thanks again for everything Kihyun,” he replied back softly, cheeks only a rosy pink this time.  
   
“I-,” the elder gulped slightly and restarted. “I’d like to do this again. Just the two of us next time though. I know I never outright said it, but I like you. I think we all know I was being pretty obvious about it but I didn't want to pressure you or anything. Not when it seemed that you were having a hard enough time adjusting and getting used to a new school and stuff. But today, I was really happy. I’d like it if you could give me the chance to make you just as happy,” Kihyun determinedly asked, having stopped to face him properly.  
   
The air in Changkyun's lungs was gone; just disappeared. He never understood the term breathless when people used it in context of relationships until this moment. Kihyun looking at him so earnestly and plainly saying how he felt had knocked the breath straight out of him. No matter what though there was no way he’d let this opportunity pass.  
   
He nodded his head eagerly, and visibly winced when he noticed how dorky it probably made him look.  
   
“Ya, yes I mean, I liked that too. I mean go out again,” Changkyun stuttered, resisting the urge to hide his face.  
   
Kihyun’s eye smile blossomed and he leant over to grab his hand and lace their fingers together.

 “I’ll only warn you once though; I may hate seeing others do PDA but I’m not sure how well I’ll be able to keep to myself if you accept me.”  
   
“I-I don't see what’s so wrong with that,” he tried to reply back confidently, however most of his attention was caught up in the feeling of the others hand in his.  
   
They’d finally reached his front door when Kihyun released him.  
   
“Have a good night, I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon. I want to take you out somewhere to eat first,” Kihyun said leaning forward and leaving a chaste kiss to his lips. Leaning back he had a silly grin on his face and gave a quick wink and wave before walking back down the steps. In true Kihyun fashion he called over his shoulder, “Don't forget cute kitty, noon tomorrow I’ll give you the best date you'll ever have.”  
   
Changkyun stood there for another few minutes, fingertips unconsciously trailing over his lips that were tingling. He turned around and blindly felt for the door handle, opening and walking inside; he closed the door and leaned heavily against it.  
   
A broad grin started to cross his face when he heard his mother say, “Awww, our baby's first kiss. So glad I got a picture!”  
   
“Mom!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! Thanks for anyone who was patient enough to wait from the first chapter until this last one! Next time I'll try to post only once a story is already completed and just editing in progress.
> 
> Shameless plug -> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/biaswhatbias


End file.
